


A haiku about Matt

by rubydragonz



Category: Death Note
Genre: Bad Poetry, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7793077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubydragonz/pseuds/rubydragonz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem I wrote about everyone's favorite 1-minute wonder</p>
            </blockquote>





	A haiku about Matt

If you hurt my son  
I will fucking cut a bitch  
What did he do wrong


End file.
